danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
Mia madre Anna Terracina Ventura
300px|thumb|ימין|אימא - ציור רבקה ונטורה 200px|thumb|ימין|אימא מחזיקה ביד את שאול בנה(נכתב על-ידי שאול בן תורה בתור חלק של חוברת לכבוד יובל הנישואין - 60 שנה) עוד על אימא אנה מריה ונטורה לבית טראצ'ינה הי"ד הסיפור על אימא נשלח למוזיאון השואה ברומא העומד להפתח. הנה המכתב: גב' פרופ' עיל קאלו, תודיע לי אם אתם מעוניינים בתור חוקרים של מוזיאון השואה בתצלומים והמסמכים המתייחסים לזכרו של אמי, אנה מריה Terracina ונטורה, ילידת רומא, שנכלא במחנה הריכוז fosoli ןמשם נשלחה למחנה ההשמדה Auscwitz. קודם לכן נפטרה במחנה הסבתא ג'וליה שלי Terracina.In לבית קונסולו. אהיה ברומא בספטמבר 2011 במטרה להעלות את המודעות של תולדות משפחתינו, אוכל לספק את החומר כי אני יכול לקחת איתי, כולל מכתבים שנשלחו ממחנה הריכוז פוסולי, שתוכלי לשמור או להעתיק. אני שולח לכם מצורף פרק הזיכרונות שלי כי כתבתי . שאול בן שאול תורה ונטורה Gent.dott. ssa Yael Calo Vorrei sapere se vi interessano come ricercatori della Fondazione Museo della Shoah le fotografie e i , documenti che riguardano la memoria di mia madre Anna Maria Terracina Ventura, nata a Roma, internata a Fossoli e uccisa ad Auscwitz e di mia nonna Giulia Consolo Terracina.In questo caso vorrei fissare un appuntamento nei giorni in cui saro` a Roma il 5, 6 o 7 settembre per far conoscere meglio la storia della nostra famiglia, consegnare o far scannare il materiale che potrei portare con me. Non so quante lettere spedite dal Campo di Concentramento di Fossoli avete e puo` darsi che le vorreste avere o copiare. Le mando in allegato un capitolo dei miei ricordi che ho scritto e le descrive. Cordiali saluti Shaul Ben Torah -Saul Ventura Mia madre Anna Terracina Ventura Mia madre Anna Terracina Ventura ' le sue lettere dal Campo di Concentramento' ' di Fossoli di Carpi e dal treno in via per Auschwitz' [[קובץ:La_famiglia_Terracina.jpg|200px|thumb|שמאל|La famiglia Terracina Roma 1909 'Da sinistra a destra : zio Vittorio, zio Fernando, nonno Giacomo, nonna Giulia, nostra mamma Anna. Il bambino seduto e` lo zio Aldo. ' ]] 200px|thumb|שמאל|Regia Scuola Normale femminile "Regina di Savoia" a Roma dipolma datato il 1 XII 1918 200px|thumb|שמאל| Roma 20 dicembre 1927 - Oggi sposi 200px|thumb|שמאל| Invito al Sabato 200px|thumb|שמאל| 1941 - Babbo solo a Parigi Mamma e noi figlioli a Le Piastre (Pistoia), aspettavamo il suo invito a raggiungerlo. Invito che non venne mai per via dell`invasione delle truppe tedesche in Francia Non so molto sulla vita di mia madre. Il nostro tragico distacco quando avevo solo quattordici anni, ha lasciato lacune irreparabili che mai potro` colmare. Era nata a Roma il 6 di agosto del 1900, terza e unica bambina fra i quattro figli della famiglia Terracina. Suo padre - Giacomo, lo ricordo solo per le sue sbiadite fotografie. Purtroppo non l`ho mai conosciuto, perche` mori` prima che nascesssi , nel 1929. Sua moglie, Giulia Consolo - mia nonna, della quale ancora scrivero`, era una donna che aveva dedicata la sua vita alla famiglia e come maestra alla Scuola. Mamma suonava bene il pianoforte, amava Dante, Pascoli, Giusti, Belli, Trilussa… Sappiamo che aveva studiato alla Regia Scuola Normale femminile "Regina di Savoia" a Roma. Nel suo dipolma datato il 1 XII 1918, aveva "ottenuto nove punti su dieci per l`attitudine didattica, dieci punti su dieci nella lezione pratica e superato tutte le prove dell`esame di maestra di Giardino d`infanzia". Non sappiamo cosa fece dal 1918 al 1927, l`anno nel quale si sposo` e lascio` il suo lavoro. Prabilmente continuo` i suoi studi e come sua mamma si dedico` all`istruzione. Sappiamo che aveva fatto parte del primo corpo insegnante della Scuola Elementare Ebraica "Vittorio Polacco" che fu` fondata nel 1925 all`al di la` del Tevere, fuori ma vicino all` antico ghetto ebraico. Cucinava semplice ma bene… Si raccontava in famiglia che un suo brodo di pollo fece molta buona impressione a mio padre, Luigi Ventura, allora insegnante di chimica nell` Accademia Navale di Civitavecchia, che spesso veniva a Roma per essere piu` vicino ad un ambiente ebraico. Andarono a costruirsi una nuova vita a Milano, l`importante citta` del commercio e dell`industria dell`Italia in quegli anni. Non a Roma vicino ai genitori di mamma e non a Pisa la citta` di mio babbo. Abbiamo una copia di una dissertazione di mamma all`Adei di Venezia dove parlava della bellezza e dell`importanza del sabato per l` ebraismo e per la famiglia. Mio babbo, impiegato statale, non poteva certamente osservare tutti i precetti ebraici come avrebbe voluto ma per tutto il resto faceva del suo meglio, come pure tutti noi. Per varie ragioni le valige e viaggi erano sempre in primo piano in casa nostra. Per visitare parenti a Roma, Firenze, Napoli, Portoferraio; o villeggiature a Camogli, Bogliasco (nella Riviera ligure) , San Vito di Cadore, Cima Sappada (nelle Dolomiti), Cantu`(nella Brianza), Le Piastre (sull`Appenino pistoiese). Per vari traslochi :nel 1934 mio babbo ricevette un buon impiego nella Dogana di Venezia e lasciammo Milano e l`automobile che ci portava in qua` e in la`. Andammo ad abitare al Lido di Venezia; poi nel 1938 siamo andati Roma, perche` babbo vinse il concorso per la Direzione del Reparto Chimico della Zecca di Roma. Poi purtoppo per via delle Leggi Razziali che provocarono il suo licenziamento, Milano, Ginevra, Parigi (solo mio babbo in primo tempo – noi lo dovevamo raggiungere piu` tardi), Viareggio, Livorno, Roma, di nuovo a Milano, e in fine a Mariano Comense. Per questo non ho mai studiato due anni nella stessa scuola ma questa e` un` altra storia. I miei genitori avevano avuto quattro figli : Miriam (Milano 1928), Saul ( Milano 1930) , Daniele (Venezia 1936) , Emanuele (Viareggio 1939). Sono sicuro che la scelta dei nostri nomi non fu` casuale. Il nome di Miriam, la poetessa sorella di Mose` non era molto in uso. Il mio nome , Saul il primo re d`Israele anche di meno; non ho mai incontrato nessuno con quel nome in Italia e probabilmente anche oggi in Italia e` rarissimo. Il nome di Daniele lo penso come un` invocazione di giustizia al Signore, nei gia` grigi giorni del `36 e il nome di Emanuele nel `39, sembra una vera e propia preghiera. – Dio sia con noi! Nomi ebraici con chiare note di sionismo . La tragedia comincio` il primo di dicembre 1943 200px|thumb|שמאל|the police station where we leave our mother on the way to AUSWITH MARIANO COMENCE near milano w 200px|thumb|שמאל| 200px|thumb|שמאל| 200px|thumb|שמאל| Vivevamo come sfollati a Mariano Comense in un appartamento che ci era stato affittato dalla famiglia Cappellini. In quel paese mio babbo , laureato in chimica ed esperto in materie industriali, aveva ricevuto il compito di direttore nella locale fabbrica di gas, che forniva quel combustibile ai peasi della zona. Noi ragazzi continuavamo ad andare alla Scuola Ebraica di via Eupili di Milano, fino all` ottobre o forse anche ai primi di novembre 1943, senza avere una minima idea delle retate e degli eccidi degli ebrei, che gia` imperversavano in Italia. Quel giorno babbo ritorno` a casa con il giornale e la notizia che tutti gli ebrei , si dovevano presentare ai vari commissiarati dei Carabinieri. In pochi minuti lasciammo con poche cose la casa, passando alla casa di fronte, da una famiglia che conoscevamo, che non riusciva assolutamente a capire il perche` della nostra fuga e ci aprirono la loro abitazione. "Siamo tutti cristiani, no? ", avevan detto. Lo strazio era impossibille a descrivere, specialmente per mia nonna che viveva con noi, Giulia Consolo Terracina . Per lei, settantaseienne in pensione dopo 37 anni di insegnamento e educazione per l`amor di Patria e fedelta` alle sue leggi, era uno strazio incredibile. Una sua dolorosa colica di fegato aggravo` la situazione e mamma decise di correre, attraversare la strada per andare a prendere le medicine, che per la fretta avevamo lasciate a casa. Per pura coincidenza o per via di una crudele spiata ? Non lo sapremo mai. Mentre prendeva le medicine, vennero due carabinieri e la portarono al Commissariato. Da quel momento babbo non si dette pace. Per via di amici, perche` direttamente naturalmente non poteva, cerco` di spiegare al commissaeio il pericolo e l`assurdita` di quell`arresto. Inutilmente. Mamma con un commovente gesto di altruismo e di profondo amor materno , riusci` a mandarci dalla sua cella il suo anello con un diamante ricordo di tempi migliori e la sua pelliccia – forse ci avrebbero aiutato…Una buona donna che l`aveva incontrata nel Commissariato, ce li porto`, anche lei piangeva… Babbo continuava i suoi sforzi per liberarla rivolgendosi ad ogni amico o conoscente con qualche influenza. Anche il padrone della fabbrica dove lavorava offri` il suo aiuto, a patto pero` che lasciassimo immediatamente il paese. Per aver le mani libere e non passare il pericolo di essere accusato di aiuto a ricercati – cosi` disse, ma forse si voleva "lavare le mani" dal nostro impiccio, che era diventato un pericolo per lui. A piedi, con una borsa, ognun per se per non dar nell`occhio, salimmo in un treno da una stazione lontana parecchi chilometri da Mariano. Quel paese era diventato troppo pericoloso. Qulla notte "dormimmo", per modo di dire, su dei tavoli di marmo di una squallida osteria , a Milano ma non saprei dire dove. Babbo preferi` che non rimanessimo tutti insieme, si dava troppo sull`occhio, ci dividemmo e cominciammo a vagare da un nascondiglio all`altro. A Cantu` , a Milano, ad Abbiate Guazzone (Va)… Cercammo inutilmente di passare il confine svizzero, come aveva fatto il mio zio, Giorgio Diena insieme a suo figlio Baruch. Partimmo per Pisa , il paese natale di mio babbo. Il signor Attilio Mennucci, amico di famiglia e agente immobiliare che si occupava degli appartamenti che mio nonno aveva lasciato in eredita` a mio babbo a Pisa. Babbo decise di andare a trovare il suo influente amico Giuseppe Pardo Roques , conosciuto per le sue opere buone e per i suoi buoni rapporti con le autorita`. Io che ero con lui ricordo quel doloroso incontro.Triste e disperato, il signor Roques ci mando` via dalla sua casa senza alcuna speranza. "La mia casa e` una trappola – ci disse – allontanatevi da me al piu` presto, per il vostro bene". Infatti fu trucidato, insieme ad altri 11 amici e conoscenti, il primo d`agosto 1944. Il signor Mennucci continuo` ad aiutarci e ci nascose in una casetta di sua propieta` a Marina di Pisa. Nonna Giulia, che ci aveva lasciato, probabilmente per non esserci di peso e per un`altra ragione che capimmo solo molti giorni dopo, rimase a Milano. Nei primi di gennaio, ci arrivarono le prime notizie di mamma. Sapei piu` tardi che il sacerdote Francesco Venturelli, di Fossoli di Carpi , aiutava la mamma a mandare le sue lettere e le faceva ricevere le nostre . מכתבים ממחנה פוסולי *Lettere dall a Mama La lettera 27 dicembre 1943 Fossoli 27 dicembre 1943 Gentilissima Signorina Eccomi a darle finalmente le mie notizie dopo tanti giorni di silenzio. Da qualche giorno siamo qui e crediamo che ormai non ci muoveremo piu`, di salute grazie a Dio, sto perfettamente, il morale e` alto e spero di riuscire da questa prova veramente ardua. Ho trovato persone di conoscenza con le quali ci facciamo compagnia, altre conoscenze ho fatto e il tempo passa abbastanza veloce in occupazioni molto simili a quelle che avevo costa`. (Il tempo) e` buono (abbiamo avuta) una giornata piena di sole ed abbiamo passeggiato a lungo. Ho incaricato il sign. Cappellini di vedere se puo` spedirmi qualche cosa, non so se qualche cosa di utile puo` darla anche lei , ad ogni modo se ne sa qualche cosa, me lo faccia sapere cosi` potro` interessarmi a ritirarlo qui. Qui possiamo scrivere e ricevere senza restrizioni corrispondenza e pacchi. Gradiro`anche sue notizie , della tua figliola e dei suoi che spero stiano tutti bene e tranquilli quanto i tempi ci permettano Sempre ricordandola insieme alla sua figliola Anna Ventura Saluti alla Sign. Jnes In una nota , scritta a rovescio aggiunge: Se vedesse la mamma le dica che avuto l`inderizzo della Vittoria che avevo domandato, le ho scritto e spero di avere una risposta e interessamonto concreto Non ho oggi la minima idea di chi fossero la signora Jnes o la Vittoria ma forse, come era in uso in quei tempi di censura, la mamma scriveva in un codice privato che mio babbo avrebbe capito. Piu` tardi abbiamo saputo che da Mariano Comense era stata trasferita al Carcere di Como, poi al San Vittore di Milano, quindi al Campo di Concentramento di Fossoli di Carpi, nei pressi di Modena. Un secondo messaggio, ci arrivo` direttamente a Pisa. Da questo e`ovvio capire che eravamo riusciti a creare un contatto con lei e che sapeva in che citta` eravamo nascosti. La lettera 9 gennaio 1944 Fossoli 9 gennaio 1944 Gentilissimo Signor Mennucci Ho ricevuto la sua cartolina e la ringrazio del pensiero che ha avuto per me . Io sto bene di salute ed in buona compagnia, anche il vitto e` sufficente e il morale e` alto. Spero che non vorra` farmi mancare ancora suoi scritti perche` (li posso) ricevere senza restrizioni e (mi sono di) grande consolazione…. Mi ricordi ai suoi e (pure)ai nipotini che ho sempre (con me in)memoria Sua ( Anna) Mi mandi anche notizie piu`…. Campo Con. PG73 piu`…Fossoli Carpi Modena Nel retro l`indirizzo del biglietto postale e della mittente: Al Sig. Attilio Mennucci Borgo Stretto Pisa Mittente: Anna Ventura Campo Conc.PG73 Fossoli Carpi Modena Una nuova cartolina postale arrivo` a Milano indirizzata a Maria Bertelli, la carissima donna che lavorava in casa Ventura almeno dal 1900 - faceva quasi parte della famiglia Aveva accudito a mio babbo , orfano di sua madre Angelica Bassano di Livorno, gia` dal suo primo anno di vita ed anche a tutti i Ventura, mio nonno e le mie zie, a casa dalle quali andava per aiutarle nei momenti di bisogno. Negli ultimi anni, viveva a casa di mia zia, Ida Ventura Diena, nel suo appartamento di via Morosini 31, attiguo al nostro. Ci arrivo` perche` mio babbo, che aveva dovuto trovare un espediente per guadagnare il denaro necessario per la nostra vita, aveva cominciato a fare la spola fra` Pisa e Milano, per rifornire all`Ospedale di Santa Chiara di Pisa i medicinali fabbricati o immagazinati a Milano . Laureato anche in farmaceutica , si offri` ad agire nelle aziende del Nord Italia, come fornitore di medicinali di quell` ospedale.. Le comunicazioni ferroviarie di quei tempi funzionavano poco e male, con gravi pericoli dagli attacchi aerei degli Alleati e le forniture dei medicinali, erano quasi del tutto interrotte. Per noi (anche io l`accompagnavo e l`aiutavo in quei viaggi) si aggiungeva il pericolo delle retate tedesche e della Polizia della Repubblica italiana di Salo`. Fummo fermati anche dai Carabinieri, per via delle nostre valigie piene di medicinali e solo la lettera credenziale del` Ospedale di Santa Chiara ci salvo` dall`accusa di mercato nero . I nostri documenti non erano falsi ma mio babbo , chimico, aveva saputo cancellare il timbro "Razza Ebraica " dai nostri documenti d`identita`. A Milano continuava i suoi sforzi per cercare di salvare la nostra mamma. La lettera gennaio 1944 Fossoli 10 gennaio 1944 Oggi ho visto la mamma che si e` poi trattenuta a Carpi. Credo sara` possible tra qualche giorno sistemarla qui con me e poi Tetta tornera` a Milano. Le mie notizie sono ottime e anche mamma si e` molto tranquillizata. Non cercare di venire qui per ora assolutamente. Circa quanto mi serve ti saro` piu` precisa quando avro` visto le possibilita`di qui . Anche denaro, per ora , visto che mamma ne ha abbastanza, semmai in seguito potrai mandarmi un assegno in raccomandata. Il cucchiaione non fu mai mosso della ……al resto almeno cosi` mi pare . Bacia per me i piccolo, in cima ai miei pensieri giorno e notte. A te baci affettuosi Nina Ho scritto anche a……. AVentura Campo PC73 Fossoli (Modena) Carpi La lettera era indirizzata a Maria Bertelli Milano Via Morosini 31 Lo stesso giorno, probabilmente per il timore che la cartolina non ci arrivasse la mamma ci scrisse un`altra lettera. La lettera 10 gennaio 1944 Fossoli 10 gennaio 1944 Carissimo Gigi Oggi ho veduto mamma e Tetta e puoi immaginare quello che ho provato dopo piu` di un mese di completa solitudine nella quasi assenza di notizie vostre…Adesso cerchero` di sistemare mamma qui con me, che tutti questi miei amici cercano di favorirmi e poi rimanderei Tetta a Milano ma accorrerra` qualche giorno forse tutta la settimana. Ho sentito le notizie che vi riguardano e spero che Dio benedetto vi protegga come ha sempre fatto con voi e con me. Il mio pensiero puo` ora seguirvi in maniera piu` concreta, che una delle pene piu` acute, era di non poter piu` immaginarvi negli ambienti che non sapevo. La mia donnina e` in cima ai miei pensieri e spero che l`ottimo Saul sia il suo collaboratore costante affettuoso. Fido molto nella inteligenza di Daniele per fare compagnia e sorveglianza all`ardito Emanuelino, vi penso continuamente giorno e notte. E` una ben ardua prova, ma ora ho la certezza che Iddio benedetto dara` a tutti la forza di superarla e che potremo riprendere la vita familiare cosi` cara ai nostri cuori. Per quello che mi occorre aspettero` che qui abbia avviato una vita possibile per farvelo sapere, anche denaro per ora non mi occorre perche` ho visto che mamma ne ha parecchio, qui bisogna un po` spendere per integrare il vitto che a lungo e` un po` insufficente. Pero` vedo che sto bene e solo un po` smagrita, ma credo che mi rimettero`. Qui` siamo come una grande famiglia, di amici vecchi, c`e` la famiglia Bassani al completo, ma con tutti ho stretto amicizia cordiale, date le circondanze che ci affratellano. La tua benedizione e baci piu` cari ai miei piccoli a te tanti baci Nina Aggiuge a parte Il cucchiaione doveva essere insieme a tutto il resto, non mi sembra sia stato mai tolto. Ti sconsiglio assolutamente di venire per il momento. Dalla cartolina e dalla lettera spedita il 10 gennaio abbiamo capito cosa aveva fatto in quei giorni nonna Giulia. Si era nascosta a Milano, poi a Abbiate Guazzone con la mia zia Ida, suo figlio Joel e Marietta Bertelli, e cercava di riuscire ad avere notizie di mamma. Quando seppe che sua figlia era arrivata al Campo di Concentramento di Fossoli, con l`aiuto di Marietta parti` immediatamente per raggiungerla. Per tre giorni imploro` il dirigente di quel Campo, (un suo ex allievo di scuola – sapemmo piu` tardi) di farla entrare per essere vicina a sua figlia, fino a che lo convinse e la accolse, cercando di trovarle una sistemazione un po` migliore delle altre. Arrivo` un`altra lettera, senza data. La lettera A 1944 Miei carissimi Poco da aggiungere a quanto vi dira` Tetta di me. Ti raccomando di stare tranquillo che io sto` bene. Ho sempre la pelliccia che mi ha protetto giorno e notte e di essenziale non mi manca niente; solo mi auguro che possa rimanere cosi` fino alla fine. Spero anche che mamma riesca a stare qui`meno peggio che altrove e di poterla assistere. Circa le cose che devi mandare ti saro` piu` dettagliata quando avro` visto quello che piu` mi occorre. Da Cappellini e` rimasta fuori di stanza la bicicletta, il mio tailler grigio, la sottana fu messa accanto alla pelliccia, la giacca la diedi io al momento di arresto, poi la valigia di cuoio chiaro che contiene ancora la mia biancheria, mutande, camicia notte, bluse marrone e gialla Dalla Casati c`e` lenzuoli grandi, asciugamani, pastina … (?) e latte condensato. Sapone occorrerebbe Roba alimentare e` nella valigia sopra l`armadio in stanza da letto e nell`altra accanto c`e` roba di biancheria utile. Assulutamente non venire, se puoi, fai avere roba al Parroco di Fossuoli che pensera` poi a mandarmela qui`. Giudizio mio caro. Sempre sono con voi col pensiero e che Dio ci protegga sempre Baci, baci mio caro, stai tranquillo Una cartolina illustrata, con una vista di Carpi , arrivo` alla signora Schettini in Via Filodrammatici 15 di Milano. La lettera B gennaio 1944 Gentilissima Signorina Grazie dell`affettuoso invio inviatomi a 1/2 (ha scritto propio cosi`, come i ragazzi d`oggi) della mamma, che le e` grata di quanto ha fatto per lei. Saluti affettuosi baci a sua sorella che ricordo sempre caramente Affettuosamente Anna Ventura . La lettera C gennaio 1944 La settima lettera era indirizzata a Maria Bertelli, che come cattolica poteva andare per le strade e aiutare con meno pericolo, pero` era scritta per noi. Cara Marietta Ho inoltrato alla Questura di Como la domanda affinche` faccia prelevare da Mariano la roba che ci occorre e spero che cosi` potrai spedirla o inviarla, non tutta insieme, ma magari un po` alla volta. A mezzo raccomandata puoi anche spedire piccole somme a secondo delle tue possibilita` ma a me non serve molto. Io sto bene sollevata ora dalla presenza della mamma che ora sta` bene anche lei. Avrei piacere avere vostre buone notizie; io ti penso continuamente Ti bacio caramente Nina La lettera 17 gennaio 1944 Fossoli di Carpi 17 gennaio 1944 Nel retro c`era la lista che la mamma aveva mandato alla Questura di Como e leggendola, abbiamo capito che non aveva nessuna speranza di essere liberata in breve tempo . Si stava organizzando per un lungo periodo di detenzione. Lista inviata 2 materassi lana 2 cuscini (non urgente inviare) 5 lenzuole 2 trapunte 4 coperte di lana (inviare a parte) 4 federe 4 asciugamani 4 tovaglioli " bluse lana cotone e sottane " abito lana (1) giacca sottana nera (1) " scarpe stivali gomma soprascarpe mamma biancheria personale (2) e vestaglia lana (1) utensili da cucina e posate scatole di latte condensato, marmellata farina lattea, riso, pastina alimentare e altri generi (?) (3) Ho scritto che si puo` consegnare la roba al signor Guido Cappellini che si occupera` per l`invio. (1) nell`armadio in camera (2) valigia sull`armadio " " e baule La lettera 20 gennaio 1944 20 .01.1944 Carissima Miriuccia mia La descrizione della tua giornata mi ha fatto piacere perche` ho sofferto molto per non sapere niente di voi. Per me state tranquilli, sto bene e volontarmente faccio un turno di pulizia e di cucina , molto inferiore per fatica a quanto facevo a casa. Stai brava! Non separarti mai dai fratelli e Dio benedetto vi protegga. Conto nella tua seria maturita` e nel tuo spirito buono e onesto. Baci baci affettuosi mamma Carissimo mio Saul, sento che la vita ha fatto anche di te un uomo cosi` presto. Sono molto contenta di saperti presso tuo padre e che vi sostenete a vicenda. Per me non abbiate nessun pensiero finche` siamo in questa direzione e spero che non cambiera` mai. Anche mamma (e`) sistemata con me, non le mancano medici medicine e mie cure come quasi a casa. Scrivigli un po`direttamente. Scrivi molto che mi fai molto piacere. Sii sempre bravo. Riesci a riguardarti? Baci da mamma tua Domani compi 14 anni. Iddio ti benedica. Sabato faro`misceberach per te… Mio caro adorato Gigi Puoi immaginare se sono con te sempre con il pensiero. Scrivo in fretta perche` spero di impostare fuori e farti avere piu` in fretta. Avrai ricevutta gia` una mia lettera dove ti spiegavo la domanda fatta alla Questura di Como affinche` si possa prelevare roba dai Cappellini. Per la spedizione mi rimetto al tuo giudizio , materasso coperte non mi servono per ora, ce le hanno date. Cappellini mi scrisse dicendo che avrebbe fatto un invio appena avrebbe avuto il permesso dei Carabinieri pero` e` meglio che tu gli scrivi dicendo che (Cappellini) prelevi, ma per la spedizione vedi tu come e` opportuno Ti sconsiglio di venire, ma scrivi e se credi fammi avere foto di tutti che con me non ho niente. La roba di mamma sta ad Abbiate e spedendo dovresti unire qualche cosa per lei anche per cambiarsi. Se vai a casa vorrei. il libro verde di tefilla` di sabato che qui si officia alla veneziana nel primo cassetto c`e` fazzoletti e altro interessante . La spilla l`ho sempre con me. Scrivi un po`anche a mamma che e` ora piu` tranquilla che fuori e mi conforta e la conforto. Stai tranquillo per me, mangio bene quasi come a casa e lavoro pochissimo. Speriamo che in questa posizione arriviamo alla fine e forse gliela faremo con l`aiuto di Dio Affettuosamente sempre pensandoti ti bacia tutta tua Nina La lettera fine gennaio 1944 fine gennaio 1944 Mia adorata Guiccina mia mia, costante pensiero……colgo un occasione per farti avere uno scritto un po` piu` lungo. Non ho avute altre vostre notizie dopo la lunga lettera dei ragazzi, spero che stiate bene e che Dio benedetto vi protegga e guidi vostri passi. Vi ripeto di essere tranquilli per me; sto bene di salute e sostengo questa prova con una forza d`animo che mi meraviglia e mi da fiducia di arrivare in fondo ancora in salute ed in forza a rivedervi tutti e riprendere con te in mano, il timone della nostra famiglia adorata..Qui siamo ben trattati, sufficentemente nutriti e qualche cosa si puo` comprare, un po` caro ma adeguato al momento ; per fortuna nella nostra posizione agiscono vari elementi che attenuano molto ogni disposizione a nostro riguardo. Ora potremo, mamma ed io occupare una stanzetta …..e spero che sara` di grande vantaggio per entrambe. Ha avuto una piccolo colica , ma e` al solito forte e serena e appena cessate le sofferenze torna come era prima. Siccome voglio lasciare una certa riserva manda qualche piccolo vaglia 100 – 200 per le spese giornaliere, se puoi. Il suo pensiero come il mio, e` sempre a voi in specie ai ragazzi che sono sempre sulle nostre labbra…. Ho tanta fiducia in te nella situazione trovata per Miriam che spero non avra` pericoli di sorta, anche per i piccoli spero che la salute li assisti e se qualche capo di biancheria calze possa mancare Attilio potrebbe forse rimediare. Saul e` con te cio` mi da tanta fiducia. Mia adoratissima, che prova ardua per la nostra famiglia per i nostri affetti…Curati e pensa a te stesso anche, a volta. Circa la roba da mandare qui mi rimetto al tuo criterio poca roba che (troppa) potrebbe essere d`impiccio ed ho imparato a fare a meno di tante cose, niente coperte lenzuole cuscini materassi come in un primo tempo credevo, a tutto ho rimediato, solo un po di laneria per la mamma, il suo libro di tefila` ed il mio, qualche fotografia, soprascarpe mie, un po` di te`, cacao se c`e` rimasto, scatole di latte condensato, marmellata, (?) o crema (di) riso, iniezioni tebasolo (?), pentolino Meta vestaglia, camicia (da) notte puoi fare avere al parroco di XXXX che viene qui a recapitare qulche cosa o se mai col corriere credo ma non c`e` urgenza Le notizie da Nando come le hai avute? Credo che ormai non ne avremo piu` . Che Iddio benedetto ci protegga tutti. Tanti baci affettuosi Tua sorella Nina Hai notizie di Giulia ? Sai che Spartaco era a Varese come io ero a Como e poi e` andato a Firenze? Con me e` Pacifici di Chiasso, ti conosce, lo ricordi? La lettera primi giorni gennaio 1944 ( nei primi giorni di gennaio del 1944) Mio carissimo, i tuoi cari scritti, giuntimi dopo tanto tempo di silenzio e di dolore, mi sono tanto cari che non mi stanco mai di leggerli e rileggerli nei momenti di solitudine e di raccoglimento. Per darti un idea della vita di qui ricordati del film 13 donne e ci sono molti spunti simili…in piu` ci metti un sapore ivri su tutto e t`immagini questa vita con un campionario cosi vario di jeudi … Se arriveremo a rivederci ne avremo da dirne. Sento che c`e l`hai tanto coi Cappellini, mio caro, calma soprattutto, ne hai avuta tanta, a me hanno scritto che sono pronti a inviarmi tutto quanto ho richiesto appena avevano l`autorizzazione dei Carabinieri, e cosi ho cercato di sollecitarlo e spero che riuscira` a fare qualche cosa , ad ogni modo bisogna rassegnarsi che tutti hanno perso piu` di noi e se arriveremo in fondo salvando la pelle e` propio un miracolo.Speriamo sempre nella protezione di Dio benedetto che non ci e` mai mancata….. Sempre con te col pensiero affettuoso costante Tutta tua Nina Se spedisci ricordati la valigia di mamma col cambio della laneria, se puoi entrare in camera a Mariano Comense ci sono ancora iniezioni di Tebasolo e il pentolino del Meta, nella scatola dei libri il libro di Sabato con copertina verde e traduzione. Mandami qualche foto dei ragazzi, non ne ho nessuna. Le ultime lettere di mamma ai suoi figli: a Saul di 14 anni Saul mio carissimo figlio grande, la tua lettera, che leggo e rileggo nelle lunghe sere in cui tutto tace nella nostra camerata, mi e` giunta tanto cara e spero che altre ne seguiranno cosicche` questa lunga separazione sara` resa meno insopportabile dal potervi un po` seguirvi col pensiero nella vostra vita. Sono molto contenta che sei sempre vicino a babbo; siate molto prudenti che adesso ogni sbaglio si puo`pagare caro e spero che Dio benedetto v`i ispiri sempre sulla migliore via da seguire e vi illumuni nelle vostre decisioni. Quante cose avremo da raccontarci, e speriamo di poterlo fare con serenita` senza che nulla di irreparabile avvenga fra noi. Abbi tanto giudizio pensa alla salute, mangia come meglio puoi e non fare imprudenze. Che Dio benedetto ti protegga e ti dia la Sua Santa Benedizione insieme ai tuoi fratelli e a tua sorella….. Tanti baci tua mamma Vi abbraccio tutti nonna La lettera gennaio 1944 (scritta probabilmente nello stesso giorno) A Miriam di 16 anni. Mia piccola carissima Miriuccia, grazie per la tua affettusa dettagliata letterina; posso cosi` seguirti nella tua quotidina fatica. Passati i primi giorni di maggiore eccitazione e diventato una monotona consuetudine il tuo lavoro, ti sembrera` anche piu` gravoso…Non perderti d`animo, fai sempre ogni cosa con serenita` e lavora sempre come tua mamma ti stesse vicina, ti seguiro` col pensiero. Sei diventata piu` precisa? ordinata? In che stato sei di biancheria, con i tuoi vestiti, quelli dei bimbi, le calze di lana sono sempre rotte? come fai, piccola mia… Stai attenta a non ammalarti e abbi giudizio coi bambini ….quando la notte ti penso sola con loro mi prende un nodo alla gola e mi meraviglio come posso resistere ancora lontana da voi… Solo ho tanta fiducia in Dio che vi proteggera`, care creature mie, e che un giorno ci fara` riunire sani e salvi col gran tesoro del nostro grande amore aumentato in questo periodo. Vuoi sapere cosa faccio io? A turno ci occupiamo a gruppi di fare la spesa da una venditrice che viene nel campo e a fare la cucina che consente in un minestrone di patate e verdure a pranzo e idem per la cena piu` un piatto di contorno. Se ci si puo` un uovo e un po` di formaggio il bilancio della giornata e` quasi a posto con un po` di latte la mattina e il pane. Figurati che la minestra si fa in marmitte da 70 piatti e che si devono sbucciare circa 10 K di patate alla volta….altro che il nostro pentolone….ma qui` serve di svago e se seguita cosi` va molto bene. Ora che c`e` mamma mi occupo molto di lei come puoi immaginare e riesco a farle quasi tutto come le facevo a casa, purtroppo ha avvuto ancora colite ed e` molto debole, speriamo che si tiri ancora su, ma certo si e` fatta tanta forza che ora ne risente un po`. Qui` ci sono medici e medicine per tutti quelli che hanno bisogno ma per ora non ho avuto bisogno di nulla, anche l`ernia non mi ha dato nessun fastidio e se seguito cosi` non me ne dara`. Non so se hai saputo che sono qui` i Bassani, tutti meno Renzo, da principio ho fatto molta amicizia con loro poi ho trovate anche altre persone molto gentili e educate. In genere posso dirti a vostra tranquillita`che ho la stima e la simpatia di tutti e che non mi rivolgo mai a nessuno invano, anche ora che c`e` mamma tutti mi usano molte cortesie. E tu Miriam, di quali delusioni intendi parlare , di quali amarezze hai sofferto, senza dirlo alla tua mamma? Scrivimi se puoi ma non troppo a lungo e piuttosto qualche cartolina spesso. Stai attenta alla salute di tutti, usa un po` di magnesia per te o per i tuoi fratelli . Daniele ha ancora mali di pancia? Mangia regoralmente? Come parla? Da loro tanti baci per me . E te , mia piccola, un abbraccio forte forte, baci affettuosissimi col pensiero mio continuo Mamma A Daniele di 9 e a Emanuele di 6 anni. Daniele mio caro, Sento che sei un omino tanto bravo colla tua sorella e col tuo piccolo Manuele. E`vero che vai a fare le spese? Stai attento a non perderti e a non fare tante chiacchere. Parli ora meglio? Ci stai attento a respirare prima (di cominciare a parlare) . Spero che ti sarai messo a studiare a scrivere che non voglio che resti un asinone ignorante, ma devi essere bravo e buono. Mio caro, ti ricordi di mamma tua che ti pensa sempre. Quando ci ritroveremo voglio trovarti molto bene e molto bravo. Obbedisci sempre a Miriam e aiuta la tua sorellina. Tanti tanti baci da mamma Manuelino mio caro. Sei sempre un omino? Sei tanto buono e bravo? Non fare malanni e fai tutto come vuole Miriam la tua mammina, piccolo d`oro. Tanti tanti baci da Mamma L`ultima lettera dal Campo di Fossoli fu spedita via Marietta Bertelli. La parte superiore la stracciammo per evitare il pericolo che cadesse nelle mani di un solerte poliziotto che avrebbe capito la sua provenienza. Ci raccontava della morte di sua madre , Giulia Consolo Terracina di 76 anni. Giulia Consolo Terracina Cosi` ebbe "la fortuna" di ripamiarsi il tremendo viaggio e l`infame e imperdonabile uccisione ad Auschwitz , di morire fra` le braccia della sua amata figlia, e di essere sepolta con tutti gli onori che quei tempi permettevano. La lettera 16 febraio 1944 (16.02.1944) (……abbiamo fatto per) lei tutto quanto e` stato possibile….l`abbiamo portata a Carpi e c`e` anche la possibilita`di riportarla a Roma se i fratelli vorranno.Ieri sabato si e` fatto "ascava`" e "cadisc" tutte le sere, perche` ora ci sono anche rabbini. Ho comunicato con quei di Modena dicendo che dicessero a Fernando tranquillizzandolo al massimo per lei e per me. Ho ricevuto da loro aiuti e sta` tranquillo che non ho bisogno che tu mi invii niente per il momento neanche per me. Ho ricevuto il fornelletto e le scatole, va tutto bene quello che per ora ho avuto, oggi credo mi portera` il resto. L`Italfiamma va molto bene e ne puoi forse spedire campione senza valore espresso con fiammiferi, e` l`unica cosa utile. La sottana non e` con me, rimase sul letto in casa presso la pelliccia, dovrebbe averla Cappellini; si e` saputo della domanda fatta per il permesso ai Carabinieri di Mariano? Qui non mandate piu` niente. Potete immaginare se il mio pensiero e` con voi, ma non posso fare nulla…… Che Iddio benedetto vi e mi protegga! Baci ed abbacci Nina Ancora non sapeva nulla di quello che sarebbe successo qualche giorno dopo, ma dalle frasi "se i fratelli vorranno" , "qui` non mandate piu` niente" o "non posso fare nulla…." possiamo capire ora, che aveva perso ogni speranza . Su quello che successe nei prossimi giorni e nella notte del 21 febbraio abbiamo potuto averne un` idea, leggendo le frasi che scrisse Primo Levi, superstite dell`inferno di Auschwitz, nel suo libro "Se questo e` un uomo". Sapemmo molto piu` tardi che era con lei nel Campo ed anche nell` ottavo convoglio RSHA, che parti` da Fossoli il giorno dopo. Cosa fece quella notte non lo sapremo mai. Non ci scrisse una lettera. Cosa ci poteva scrivere? Come avrebbe potuto spedirla? Pero` riusci` a farci avere due cartoline postali. Erano differenti dalle lettere che avevamo ricevuto in precedenza . La prima era stata spedita al solito indirizzo di Marietta Bertelli , il giorno dell`evaquazione dal Campo, ma il timbro della posta ci dimostrava che era stata spedita il 24.02.1944 da Castenaso, un villaggio nei dintorni di Carpi. Con una calligrafia che nulla rivela dei suoi sentimenti, aveva scritto: La lettera 22 febraio 1944 Carissimo, la presente per informarti della mia salute. Affettusi abbracci e tutti i miei baci. Non scrivete per ora. Io sto perfettamente bene fisicamete e moralmente e per me potete star tranquilli sempre. Stiate bravi e prudenti e Iddio benedetto ci proteggera` sempre. Appena potro` vi mandero` mie notizie ma, se anche tarderanno molto non state in pensiero Sempre la vostra Nina Non potevamo capire molto da quella cartolina ma era evidente che qualcosa era cambiato: non aveva scritto da Fossoli e non aveva precisato il suo mittente, come era d`obbligo a quei tempi. Ma perche` le sue notizie sarebbero potute tardare molto? L`ipotesi piu` felice sarebbe stata che in qualche maniera era riuscita ad uscire dal Campo e che si nascondeva, ma non eravamo cosi` ingenui per sperare troppo in quel miracolo. L`ultima cartolina era indirizata per la prima volta con il nostro nome e il nostro vecchio e caro indirizzo: Ventura Via Morosini 31 Milano Pero` il nome del mittente era strano: Gino Rossi C Roma 18 Bolzano. La calligrafia era di mamma, la via "Roma" , la sua citta` natale era un indizio molto preciso e la citta` ricordata "Bolzano" era un chiaro accenno alla zona dove stava. Fu impostata a Ponte Gardena, il timbro con la data del 22 febbraio era chiarissimo. Come potevamo immaginare che la scritta "Prego impostare!" era un implorazione a chi avesse trovata qulla cartolina gettata da un carro bestiame, chiuso da pesanti lucchetti? Ancora non avevamo idea di quello che erano quei convogli infernali…. Mamma aveva scritto: Carissimi Salute ottima Morale altissimo Ci rivedremo presto Baci tanti a tutti – Tutto il mio pensiero Nina Con il tempo abbiamo capito che era il suo ultimo messaggio. Fino alla fine aveva cercato di darci una speranza. Il viaggio e` stato descritto da Primo Levi, che dopo il suo ritorno racconto` a mio zio Fernando, che mamma era stata uccisa ad Auschwitz il giorno stesso del suo arrivo, il 26 febbraio 1944. Aveva 44 anni. Mamma, come la ricorderemo sempre. Con immenso dolore devo aggiungere che anche nostro babbo Luigi Ventura, non sopravvisse fino alla liberazione. Fu` ferito in un attacco aereo in uno dei nostri viaggi Pisa - Milano. Per puro caso, quel giorno non ero con lui. Mori` pochi giorni dopo, nell`Ospedale di Pietrasanta, il 25 maggio 1944. Anche lui aveva 44 anni. Noi figli, Miriam (Shulamit Kerzner) , Saul (Shaul Ben Torah) e Daniele Ventura, rispettando le loro volonta` "salimmo" in Erez Israel e insieme ai nostri figli e nipoti conserveremo sempre la loro memoria. Appendice Appendice Aggiungo qualche altro particolare sugli ultimi giorni di mamma, scritti in due lettere, la prima e` del sacerdote Francesco Venturelli di Fossoli di Carpi Eg. Sig` Ventura Solo ieri ho ricevuto il pacco spedito mi pare il 18.2. Come lei sapra` la signora Nina e` partita il giorno 22 ed ho potuto recapitarle tutte le cose inviatemi precedentamente. Il pacco e` quindi presso di me a Sua disposizione, a meno che non mi autorizzi a consegnarlo e dividerlo fra tanti poveri disgraziati ed indigenti. Partecipo al suo rimpianto ed invio cordialita` ..... F. Venturelli Questa triste lettera ci fa capire il compito di quel carissimo sacerdote. Era lui quello che ci faceva pervenire le lettere di mamma e le faceva avere le nostre lettere. Mi dispiace non averlo incontrato e conosciuto. Eravamo lontani e in quei tempi i viaggi erano impossibili per noi e i contatti difficili. La seconda fu mandata dal dott.Leonardo Debenedetti a mio zio Fernando Terracina: 4 VII 1947 Egregio ingegnere Ricordo perfettamente la Signora Sua sorella e la Signora Sua Madre; con la prima, mia moglie aveva stretto fin dai primi giorni di conoscenza stretti contatti di viva simpatia e di amicizia e io ricordo tuttora il suo drammatico racconto del Suo arresto quando Essa col Suo contegno energico, superando istintivi sentimenti di amore materno aveva saputo sviare le ricerche della polizia dalle tracce del marito e dei figli, affrontando da sola l`arresto e la deportazione nel Campo di Fossoli. Ricordo poi assai bene la compianta Sua Madre, che aveva voluto raggiungere la Figlia, per averLa io stesso curata. Essa soffriva per una stenosi pilorica , di propabile natura cancerigena; per fortuna, nel Campo di Fossoli avevamo a disposizione discrete quantita` di preparati analgesici, coi quali era stato possibile alleviare le Sue sofferenze ; cosicche` la Sua fine non fu eccessivamente dolorosa. Credo che le risultera` che la Sua salma fu inumata nel reparto cattolico del Cimitero di Carpi, in un reparto ove erano state inumate le Salme di Cinque Prigionieri Inglesi. Al momento dei funerali , il Commissario di Polizia che dirigeva il Campo di Fossoli aveva permesso che un discreto numero di Confinati seguisse il corteo funebre perche` le esequie si svolgessero secondo il rito Ebraico. In quanto alla sorte toccata a Sua sorella non Le posso dire nulla di preciso, se non che che Essa faceva parte del mio convoglio, partito il 22 febbraio e giunto ad Auschwitz la sera del 26 febbraio; posso anche dirLe che Essa non faceva parte del piccolo gruppo di 26 donne che entro` nel campo di concentramento delle donne, ma fu aggregata ad un altro, assai piu` numeroso, di cui facevano parte persone anziane, ammalate , e bambini; ma anche da donne giovani e sanee apparentemente valide. Di questo gruppo non si ebbe mai alcuna notiza sicura, ne` direttamente ne` indirettamente; ma abbiamo ragione di credere che i suouoi componenti furono avviati la sera stessa nelle camere a gas. Mi dispiace comunicarLe una tale notizia, ma penso che Ella desideri avere notizie quanto piu` possibile precise. Mi addolora la notizia che Lei mi da` della morte di Suo cognato , pur non avendo l`onore di conoscierLo personalmente, pensando con commozione alla tragica sorte dei Suoi nipotini, e La prego di accogliere i sensi del mio sincero cordoglio per tante sciagure. Mi tenga a Sua disposizione se desidera altre informazioni, che ritenga io sia in grado di darLe e gradisca i miei distinti saluti. L.Debenedetti Zio Fernando aggiunse alla lettera: il 15/8/47 a Colle S.Lucia (ho) parlato con Eugenio Ravenna di Ferrara che arrivo` a Fossoli il 10/2/44 e riparti` con Nina il 22/2/44- Non la conobbe – conferma la notizia del Debenedetti che era con lui קטגוריה:משפחת ונטורה